Laura & Rach!
by cloudy
Summary: This fic is extremely insane! Behold the insaneness it...holds! oh, and this IS an Invader Zim fic, just Laura and Rach are new kids! (Please R&R! It would make me happy! ^_^)


PROLOUGE

PROLOUGE..type...thing.....:

OK everyone! Here's my INVADER ZIIIIIIIIIIIM fanfic! It's my first one! YAY! and....everything in parentheses...ex: ( blargh! ) Blargh! Is something I say...like...yeah...Authors note! I like making fun of myself. lol. Okay? OK!!!!!

Also, All this nonsense belongs to Jhonen Vasques! Because Jhonen is cool, and will one day take over the World.

ONE MORE THING! Laura...Is me. and Rach...Is my friend...In real life! so..just thought everyone would like to know that! NOW!

ON WITH THE...SHOW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (oohhh, pretty)

Ah, skool. What a lovely place. And even more lovely, Ms. Bitters! Dib and Zim had to sit through her boring classes of rants of doom and destruction rather than be out conquering or saving the world. Both Dib and Zim were in the midst of a daydream (involving each other) when the door slowly opened. They looked up to see two girls peeking in through the door.

"Ah, here are the two new students who are lucky enough to join our skool and ROT IN IT!" Ms. Bitters exclaimed in a fury of angst. 

"Anyway," she continued, "This is Laura, and this is Rachel" 

Dib and Zim studied these 2 new girls closely, but soon lost interest.

Laura was of average height, with 2 auburn balls on the sides of her head (balls, buns..LEARN MY LINGO! lol) and silver, oval glasses. She was very pale and wore a trench coat, much like that of Dib's. Rachel stood next to her and was a bit shorter. She had brownish-blonde hair and tanned skin. She was dressed a bit more obscurely than Laura, but not in the same manner at all.

"YOU!" Ms. Bitters yelled at Rachel, "Sit behind Zim! The green kid!"

Zim yelled, "SKIN CONDITION!!" as Rachel took her seat behind him.

"AND YOU!" Ms. Bitters continued to Laura, "You will sit behind Dib! The weird kid!"

Dib just scowled and watched as Laura took her seat behind him. Dib liked the looks of her. She reminded him of his self.

~Time Jump~

The first 4 periods of Skool passed, and finally it was time for lunch. Laura and Rachel met at the cafeteria, and took seats next to each other.

"Say, Rach, have you noticed...um...everyone's name is one syllable? I feel so out of place!"

Rach replied, "Yeah...well...hey! I'm Rach! I'm one syllable! WOOHOO!"

Laura frowned, not being able to fit in with everyone else's names.

They both got their lunches out just as they noticed Dib, the boy in their class, walking over to them. They said nothing, just watched him untill he got to their table, and sat across from them.

"Hi! I'm Dib. Iiinn....your class!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Laura"

"And i'm Rach!" Rach smiled at her one syllable name.

Dib looked at Rach akwardly, "Riiight. Well, i just need to inform you about that "skin condition" kid you are sitting behind, Rach."

"Yeeahh, what about him?" Rach replied.

"He's an aaaalien!" Dib exclaimed.

Both Laura's and Rach's eyes widened at this remark. 

"Are you serious?! A real, live, alien!?" Laura said in amazement.

"Yep, I'm serious. He's real, alright. It's just...No one ever believes me." Dib said a little sadly.

Laura and Rach were still stunned...But they knew, both of them, that they believed him.

Dib continued, "Well, i don't mean to bother you much on your first day. I'm going to go sit with my sister, Gaz, now."

"See ya, Dib." Laura said.

"Yeah, see ya! Rach chimed in.

Both Rach and Laura sat in silence, thinking about Zim..about aliens..

Then the lunch bell rang, and it was back to class for them.

~Another Time Jump~

After skool Laura and Rach began to walk back to their house. They weren't sisters, but very close friends. They both lived in the same house with Laura's parents. Rach's parents just joined the Peace Corps and she had to stay with Laura's family. Even if they were forced to move. And thats what happened.

"Oh my gosh, Laura, I can't believe theres a real alien here! I'm so glad we chose to move here!" Rach said in glee.

Laura was more sullen. "But, Rach, what if...He's out to take over the world! We gotta...Stop something! We might be the only ones, besides Dib, that know hes here!"

"Oh, nonsense, Laura! I'm sure hes just here... doing...um.. observation... thingies! yeah! Hes observing! Learning about us!" Rach said as she nodded.

Both Rach and Laura were obsessed with the paranormal, but their views were very different on the "green kid" issue.

~More Time Jumps~

Later that night in Laura's room, she was sat up in her bed flipping through an alien, paranormal, trekkie magazine. She sighed and shut the magazine, then clutched it to her chest and hugged it tight. 

"Maybe alot of people don't believe Dib, but I know I do. I'll help him get Zim.."She said to herself, the sighed again. She fell back in her bed, turned out her light, curled up with the magazine and fell asleep.

But in Rach's room, a different plan was being hatched in her head.

~1 more..maybe~

The next day at lunch when Laura waited for Rach, she didn't show up. Laura was flustered, but figured Rach got held up by Ms. Bitters for something. she took out her lunch and began eating, but was startled by Dib:

"Laura!!"

She looked up at him, confused at his tone. "Huh?! What did I dooo!?"

"what is your friend..er...Rach, doing over there with HIM!?" Dib pointed over at another table. Laura followed his gaze (and his...finger) to see Rach and Zim eating together, and looking like they were having...FUN!

Laura said nothing, but her jaw dropped. "Shes...shes...THE ALIEN! Shes conversing with him!" Laura stammered.

"Yeah! Whats she doing!?! She could get...Alien...cootie...things!" Dib said, unsure.

"Dib, I don't know! Lets...move to a closer table..So we can hear what they're saying!"

"Good idea, Laura!" Dib said, and they moved to a table away from Zim and Rach, but shielding their faces so they wouldnt recognize them.

"So...Zim...are you really an alien?!" They heard Rach ask rather abruptly.

Zim sat up and stared at Rach. It seemed as if he didnt know what to say. "I..um...NO! I told you, a skiiiiiiin condition! SEE?!" Zim replied, pretty unsure.

"Yeah...But I dunno, Zim. Why don't you have a nose....or ears!?!" Rach retaliated.

"I...um...a fire? YES! A household FIRE!" Zim tried to cover again.

"Zim...I promise I won't care...I'm not like Dib and Laura! I won't try to hurt you! I KNOW you don't mean any harm to Earth!" (yeah, right.)

Zim sat silently for a moment, but the silence between Zim and Rach was shattered by the bell. Lunch was over.

Dib and Laura still hid their faces as Rach and Zim got up and left the cafeteria and headed back towards the class room. Once they were well past, Dib said "Yeah, right. No harm toward Earth. I heard the radio Tranmissions! They are going to ENSLAVE us! And make us.. little..enslaved..people..things!!"

"Really, you heard transmissions, too?! Wow.. Why can't Rach see what hes going to do!?" Laura asked.

Dib and Laura just exchanged looks.

"Well, I guess we should go back to class, before we're late.." Dib said.

"Yeah...Let's go." Laura replied.

~Wheee!~

Back in class, and in the middle of one of Ms. Bitter's rants, Laura got an idea. She took out a paper and pencil and began writing fast and furious.

"LAURA!" Ms. Bitters suddenly stopped in the middle of a rant. "What ARE you doing?!" 

"Umm......Taking...Notes?" Laura replied.

"Oh. Very well." And Ms. Bittters was off on another Rant.

Laura let out a little laugh at how easy that was. She continued writing and then folded the paper 4 times in half, then poked Dib in the back.

He turned around and Laura handed him the peice of paper. Dib turned back around, and slowly opened the paper, and read silently:

"Dib,

I don't know what Rach is doing with Zim, but I don't like it. How about we get together sometime and you can tell me all you know about Zim, like that radio transmission you said! I really want to know what Zim could be up to, and if Rach is in any danger. Ok? W/B!

-Laura"

Dib took a pencil of his own and and jotted something on the same sheet of paper. He passed the note back to Laura and she unfolded it. Underneath her familiar handwriting, was an unfamiliar, sloppier one. She read:

"Sure, I'd be glad to tell you whatever about Zim and his stupid alien-ness! You are the first person who actually believes me on this subject! How about you walk home to my house with me after skool, and I can show you all my evidence I've collected on Zim?

-Dib-"

Dib looked back, and Laura nodded, pocketing the note. It was set.

But on the other hand...Zim and Rach were up to something, too.

Zim handed Rach a note at about the same time Dib and Laura had been doing the same thing. But what Rach read was different.

"Dear Rach,

I need you to come over to my house. I must show you something. I fully trust you, human, though i have just met you. Walk with me to my home after skool and we will...talk.

The Almigty,

Zim!!!!!!"

Rach looked up from the note to find Zim watching her carefully. She smiled and nodded. Zim took that as a good sign, and figured she would comply with what he asked.

It's all so ironic, isn't it??

~Buckle your seat belts!~

After the bell rang to declare the end of skool for the week, Rach and Laura walked out of the skool, quietly. Laura broke the silence.

"Rach, I can't walk home with you today, I have to go to the..umm...Library! Yeah! I have to study some for skool. I'm not entirely getting the lesson."

Rach was confused, both Rach and Laura were very intelligent, and Rach was understanding the lesson just fine. 

"Oh, thats okay! I'm going to the..park...to categorize...trees?" Awww, bad excuse! Rach thought, but to her amazement, Laura bought it. Laura could care less what Rach was going to do, as long as she could go to Dib's house.

"Oh, okay Rach! I guess it all works out, then!" Laura smiled, "I'll see you tonight, at home!" Laura pretended not to have seen them in the cafeteria together, and not be suspicious of why she didn't meet her there.

"Yeah, see ya later, Laura!" Rach called out, as they walked off in opposite directions. 

Laura met up with Dib just as Rach was meeting up with Zim, on the opposite sides of the skool.

"Hi Zim!" Rach exclaimed as she approached Zim's back. He spun around quickly, to realize it was only her.

"Greetings, Rach!" He smiled. Rach was taken back for a second. She had never really seen him smile before. Sure, she'd seen the menacing, evil grin, but no ordinary, happy smile, like this. But, of course, she'd only been here for two days. But something told her he wasn't one who smiled often. (THAT..was kinda confusing)

"Follow me, and I'll take you to my...hooome." Zim said to Rach. (who else, lol)

"Okee! So...what did you want to show me so bad, Zim?"

"Oh, you'll see once we get to my house." He replied. (It sounds like hes gunna rape Rach!! *LMAO* dont worry! He's NOT!)

"Okie dokie artichokie!" Rach sang with a grin!

~back to Laura and Dib walking to his house~

"Laura, do you know how happy I am that someone finally believes me, and knows, that Zim really IS an alien!?" Dib said brightly.

Laura giggled (oh god, giggling! shoot me doooown!) "Well, maybe. Rach and I were the only people at our old school who truely believed in the paranormal.."

"Speaking of Rach.." Dib said solemnly.

"Yeah.."

"I dunno. I'm glad you came with me today, though. Maybe you can knock some sense into her after alll of my stuff you'll see"

"Yeah, maybe she will listen to me if I try hard enough. We ARE best friends."

"Well, lets hope so." Dib said. "Oh, here's my house!"

Laura followed Dib up the walkway, and was ushered in the door.

"Common, my room's upstairs, that's where most of my stuff is" Dib said, and led Laura up a flight of stairs, down a hall and into his room.

It was a clutter of books and magazines about aliens, posters on the walls, ect. There was the normal in a kid's room. A bed against a wall, a desk opposite that with a laptop on it. A T.V. and game console, ect. Laura seemed at home there, because it reminded her so much of her own room.

"Well, my Dad and my sister shouldn't be home 'till late, so we have the house to ourselves."

"oh, okee" Laura said smiling as she followed Dib into his room.

He sat down infront of the desk and the laptop, and Laura took a seat next to him.

"Here! listen to this!" Dib said excitedly as he flipped open his laptop and pressed a play button. What Laura heard astonished her:

"OOHH!!! AAAAH!!! *squeakie squeakie*" static...

"OOOHH! GIVE IT TO ME! *squeakie*" static...

"*bounce bounce, squeakie* OoooOOHH!" more static..

(LMAO RACH! if anyone else got that...give yourself a cookie! =D)

But then she heard 2 distinct voices...one very familiar.

"..N'T..DENY...VEINS!!!" static..

"..ive...zim.........Earth.." static..

"..et....down!"..more static.

Dib pressed a stop button and closed the laptop.

"Thats basically all you can understand...The rest is too staticy" He sad and nodded.

Laura stood up. "Well that's something you don't hear everyday!" And she sat back down.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dib replied.

"Okay, so, Dib...." Laura began.

"Yeeaaa?"

"Do you really think Rach is going to get involved with Zim and like...help take over the world..Or whatever evil things Zim is planning on doing?"

Dib looked at Laura. He could tell she was worried sick.

"I don't know, Laura. But...I know he'll try and find a way to make her help him... I really don't know if she will or not."

The 2 bigenderal nonrelated twins (LOL, that was for Vegetes! let me rephrase that...) Dib and Laura sat and stared at each other for some time. It wasn't an akward silence, they didn't need to talk. Just to think.

Then Laura broke the silence suddenly. "Dib, I'll help you with...whatever...whatever it takes. I promise!"

Dib looked at her closely, then smiled. "Great! We can conquer Zim..TOGETHER!" They both stood up, arms around each others shoulders, and broke out with an evil, maniacal laugh. Something like.....THIS!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA--"

"HEY!" It was Gaz, throwing open the door. "What ARE you two doing?!"

"Oh..umm...NOTHIN GAZ! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Dib yelled back at Gaz.

Gaz mumbled and walked out of the doorway, closing the door once again.

"Well...That was kinda weird."(imagine this face: @_@) Laura said.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice when Gaz got home!" Dib replied.

Laura laughed. "Well, I think I better go home now. Its getting kinda late..."

"Alrighty then." And they walked down the stairs. At the front door they stopped.

"Maybe I can squeeze some stuff out of Rach tonight to see if she really cares about Zim and stuff..(imagine this face: _)" Laura said.

"Okay, good idea! I'll see you later then, Laura." Dib replied.

"Yeah, see ya later, Dib! Bye!"

"Bye.."

Dib watched Laura walk down the walk and then slowly closed then door, and walked upstairs back to his room.

~Back to Rach and Zim~

"Here is my home, Earth girl..um..Rach.." Zim stuttered, as he started up a walk, lined with spooky lawn gnomes on each side.

Rach eyed the gnomes (she has an unhealthy fear of them [too much "David and the Gnomes"]) and walked past them wearily. Zim lead Rach into his house, and wouldn't cha know, GIR, in his doggie costume, came walking down the stairs.

"doo do do do dooo..OOhhhh, whozzat?!" GIR spotted Rach. He ran over to her and jumped into her arms. "Pretty giiirl!" 

Rach laughed and petted GIR. "Who is this?" She asked to Zim. (She didn't even take into account it was talking, yet.)

"Thats GIR." Zim said, disgruntled. "GIR, quit being a nusance!" Zim snapped.

"Aaawww..." GIR whined and jumped out of Rach's arms. But soon enough became interested in something else.

"Soooo...Ziiim." Rach asked.

"Yes yes. NOW...tell me all you know about me...or THINK you know....I MUST KNOW...WHAT YOU KNOW!!" Zim...exclaimed... (lol..arr.this is getting worse and worse. buckle your seatbelts, fellers!)

"Well...I think..no..know...er...Think..KNOW! yes i KNOW you are an alien, Zim. And...I don't know why you're here...but i bet it's because you're researching Earthlings.....right?" Rach replied.

"Well....sort of.." 

"Sort of?" Rach inquired further.

Zim stood up. "I AM an alien. I will tell you this." Zim spun around to face Rach. "You musn't tell this to ANYONE!!! NOOOBODY will LEARN my SEEECRET!!!"..He cleared his throat. "But...I wasn'y sent here from Irk by the Almighty Tallest just to study..."

"Yes.." Rach urged him to continue on.

"I'm an Irken Invader, Rach! Don't you SEEE?! I was sent here by my leaders to take over this planet!! And..I think with one of their own..this planet could be...OURS!" And then Zim, this time, busted out with the evil, menacing laughter. "MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

That went on for some time, then Zim decided to sit back down on the couch next to Rach, who had watched him closely throught his entire ramblimg session.

"What's the matter, Earthling, why don't you...speak?" Zim asked of Rach.

Rach stood silent for a moment. "Can I see you... without your disguise?"

"I..um-..well...NO! You can't!" Zim replied, rather hastily.

"I promise I will help you with your plan...to rule the world and whatnot...If I can see you as yourself...Without the disguise" Rach wanted so bad to see an alien with her own eyes.

Zim didn't reply. He just reached up and slowly pulled the wig off of his head, revealing two antennae. He then pulled out each of his contacts, showing his big, pinkish, bug-like eyes.

They both sat and stared at each other, but while Rach seemed totally intreiged, Zim was rather nervous.

Rach then reached up and touched the side of Zim's face. He jerked back at first, but then allowed it.

"Wow. heh, I just had a close encounter of the third kind!(*coughCORNYcough*)" Rach was delighted!

"So...You'll help me?" Zim asked, and blinked his buggy eyes.

"Yeah..I will." Rach smiled.

"Great." Zim smiled that true smile again.

"Well I better get going. I have to be back home soon." Rach got up and headed for the door. Zim watched her closely. She was on her way out when she turned back to Zim.

"You know...I like you better this way.." (Meaning...an Alien...not a human..lol)

She turned back, walked out the door, and closed it behind her.

Zim continued to stare at the closed door. Then his concentration was shattered by GIR in the kitchen squealing about something, and the snorting and squealing of a pig. "NO GIR!!! NOT THE PIG! YOU'LL GET GEEEERMS EVERYWHERE!!"

~Back at.....hooome~ (lol. yes.)

"HELLOOO!!! I'M HOME!" Laura Yelled as she slammed the front door behind her. 

"....Anyone here?" Laura asked again.

"LAURA! You'r parents are going to be gone on some...thingy (I can't think of anything right now! rawr!)..They'll be back tomorrow night!" Rach yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, nice of them to tell me." Laura spoke to herself as she walked up the stairs and into her room.

She plopped down on her bed and turned on the T.V. To her luck, a show on crop circles! woo!

Just then, Rach slowly opened her door and came into her room.

"....ahem.." Rach tried to get Laura's attention, but she was too engulfed in the crop circles show.

"..AHEM!.." Nothing.

"*COUGH COUGH!* *HACK, WHEEEEEZE!*"...nope..

So..then she took a book off of Laura's desk and hit her over the head with it. Laura just rubbed her head and continued watching.

Rach Sighed, then went over to the T.V. and pressed the off button.

"HEY! Why did ya do that?!?!" Laura yelled.

"Because you won't pay ATTENTION to me if it's not off. Doy." Rach replied.

"Well......OK! What did ya want, anyway?"

"Well... Ya know Zim--" Rach said, getting cut off by Laura.

"Yeah! Zim! And by the way, Rach. I don't think you should talk to him anymore. I saw you two at lunch. He's an alien bent on taking over the world! He'll like...KILL you!!"

"HEY! He's not going to kill me! And who are you to tell me who I can and who I can't talk to?!" Rach yelled.

"No, I KNOW he's ruthless alien scum, Rach! You don't know as much about him as I do! Trust me, He'll kill you!!"

"He's not SCUM, Laura! Plus, I don't like that Dib guy very much either! He's the SCUM here!"

Laura jumped off the bed and screamed,

"DIB ISN'T SCUM!!!" while pulling off her glasses and squinting.

"NEITHER IS ZIM!"

"Zim IS scum!!! BUT DIB ISN'T!"

"NOOOO! You have it all WRONG, my friend!" Rach said, seemingly knowingly. (that kinda....made no sense...yaro)

"RACH! Quit acting like Zim even likes you! He doesn't! He just wants to take over your BRAIN and make you his little SLAVE thingy that will do whatever he commands!"

Ohhh, and Rach got mad at THAT! She was extremely steamed, and couldn't take it. She pulled back, and slugged Laura in the eye. (CAT FIGHT!!)

"AARR!" Laura screamed as she held her left eye in pain.

Rach just left the room, and slammed the door behind her.

She ran into her room, across the hall, and quickly grabbed the phone on her desk. She hurridly dialed a few numbers and put the phone up to her ear. After a few rings, she heard a "Hello?" on the other end.

"Zim? (Don't ask me how she got his number! DONT DO IT! I DONT KNOOOOOOW!)" She said with a sniffle.

"Yes...Rach?" He replied.

"Yeah, it's me Zim."

"Oh, hello!"

"Yeah...Say, tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

"Correct..." Zim replied.

"Well...Are you busy?"

"No, I have nothing to occupy myself with, tomorrow."

"Well...Will you meet me at the library then? At about... 12:00?"

"Oh, that is fine with me...But why?"

"...I'll tell you tomorrow...I'm too tired to talk now."

"Okaaaay, then."

Rach heard some sqeauling the the background, then zim.

"NO!!! GIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!"

Then a click and a dial tone. She didn't question it much, just hung the phone back up and instantly hopped in bed and fell asleep.

~Back in Laura Land (Or her..room.. whatever flips your skirt)~

"Owie! Stupid Rach!" Laura mumbled as she put ice on her eye. (Don't ask where she got the ice from, either. rambling She can form it with her MIND! YEEEES!!!!! ok.. /rambling)

Then....She got an idea! (YES! An IDEA!)

She picked up the phone in her room (Just MOMENTS after Rach hung up, may I add) and dialed Dib's number. (YOU DON'T ASK... I don't ask.)

It Rung once or twice and Dib just happened to pick up the phone.

"Hello??"

"Yeah, Dib? This is Laura."

"Hi Laura! What's wrong?" He could TELL something was wrong.

"Oh...Rach and I got into a fight...a REAL fight..."

"Ohhh, over what?"

"....Who else? ZIM!!! That stupid...alien..thing."

"Yeah....Stupid...Alien..." 

"Anyways...Dib...Could you meet me at the library tomorrow?"

"Umm...Sure Laura, what time?"

"How about...Noonish?" (dun dun DDUUUNNN!!!!)

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Thanks Dib. See ya then."

"No problem! Bye, Laura."

"Bye."

Laura hung up the phone and stared at the wall for awhile. Then she went back over to her bed and turned the T.V. on again. The show on crop circles was over, and now "Interior Designs" with Christopher Lowell was on. (MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA)

She quickly turned the T.V. back off and fell onto her bed.

Then.....Fell asleep.

~THE NEXT DAY!!!! At precisely 11:34 A.M.~

"Hey! Where are you going, Rach?!" Laura yelled as Rach was walking down the stairs and out the door.

"NONE OF YOUR BEEEEES WAX!" Rach yelled back.

"Whatever..." Laura mumbled. She hurried to get ready, then went out the front door 10 minutes after Rach had left.

~At the...(dun dun DUUUNNNN) Library.~

Rach sat with Zim at a table in the library. There were books all around, and this made Zim semi-nervous. But nevertheless, he kept his cool.

"Zim.." Rach stared at him intensely, "Would you ever..."

"Would I ever...WHAT!?" Zim questioned.

"Would you ever....take over my brain and make me your slave so that i will do whatever you command?!"

"WHAT?!?! NUOOOOO!!!" Zim yelled, followed by everyone in the library turning to him and in unison, going "SSSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!"

"...i mean...no." Zim corrected himself.

"Oh...good..." Rach responded.

"WHY...would you think a thing like THAT?!?!" Zim questioned.

"Well...Laura told me you would! And she even said she didn't want me talking to you! But...I'm not going to listen to her... I'd rather be on your side than on hers." Rach said solemnly.

"Well GOOD!...Anyone on Dib's side is someone to HAAATE!" 

"Yeah...Dib and Laura are soo...Persnickety!!"

"Persnickety?" Zim questioned.

"Yeah. Persnickety."  
"Is that even a word?"

" I dunno."

"..........Oh well!"

~Outside the library~

Laura sat against the side of the bulding waiting for Dib. She Didn't realize that Rach was inside. She sat there poking at the ground till she heard a voice.

"Laura?" It was Dib. She looked up at him.

"Hey Dib.." Dib offered her and hand and helped pull her off the ground.

"Thanks," She told Dib.

"Wow! Thats some shiner ya got there!" Dib slowly touched Laura's cheekbone where the brusing was, but she jerked back, it hurt too much.

"Sorry..." He immediatly said.

"Oh, It's okay....It's the result of Rach's and my fight.."

"Oh...I didn't know it actually got that bad." Dib responded.

"Yeah... Well...I called Zim Scum.....because she called you it" Laura looked away from him.

"Yeah..well...Zim IIISSS scum!" Dib quickly changed the subject. (LOL! aaawwwww)

Laura smiled, "Well, lets go inside."(UH OH!!! 1 more....dun dun DDUUNNN!!!)

"Okie." Dib said as they both walked in the front doors to the library.

~Zim and Rach~

"okee, so guess what?!" Rach was in the middle of a conversation with Zim, when all of a sudden he was staring off somewhere glaring.

"Wha? What is it?" Rach questioned. She turned to look where Zim's gaze was going, and found Laura and Dib, staring right back at her at the entrance of the library.

Rach saw Dib say something to Laura as they both ran out the entrance in which they came.

"Common Rach, let us go see what they are DOOOING!!" Zim told Rach, and they were off not far behind them. 

They left the building (Ladies and gentlemen...Rach and Zim have left the building!!..*cough* thank you. *bows*) and looked from left to right, seeing a blur turn the corner of the building. They followed them the same way, untill reaching the backside of the library, where they found Dib pushing Laura up onto a dumpster.

"Aw, schiznit!" (LMAO! Dib said schiznit!) Dib said and let go of Laura, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ooowwie!" Laura moaned and slowly stood back up.

"What do you think you are DOOOING, fowl stink beasts?!" Zim Asked of Laura and Dib.

Laura glared at both Zim and Rach......but mostly Rach.

"We were..umm...Planning your downfall, ZIM!" Dib retaliated.

Both Dib and Zim both realized that the girls on their sides were lost in a deep staring contest. They silenced to see what would happen.

"WHY, Rach?! How could you even THINK of siding with that little....scummy...thingy.." Laura snarled..kinda.

"At least it's better than siding with...HIM!" Rach motioned toward Dib.

"But what ever possessed you to even THINK about taking over the WORLD!?!" Laura asked.

"I just realized.." Rach responded.

"Yeah...you realized that...that...Zim is STUPID!" (ooohhh, harsh. lol)

"ZIM ISN'T STUPID!" Rach yelled.

"HE IS TOOOOOO!" Laura said again.

"oh YEAH?!" Rach threatened.

"YEAAH!" 

"Oh yeah? Well.." Rach said as she grabbed Zim's shirt collar and pulled him to her, and suddenly KISSED him! Then she pulled him away.(weird..)

Laura gasped! She quickly recovered though, and then said:

"YEAH! well..." then SHE pulled DIB by the collar over to her, and kissed HIM!

"Ewwww..." Rach said.

Both Zim and Dib stood there dazed. Then they both keeled over. (Anime style! *wink* LOL...gosh...i'm sick and perverted.alien kissing...*shudder*)

Rach and Laura were still stuck staring at each other.

Then...suddenly...Faster than you could say "Look Ma, there's a snake in my boot"...The tension between the two girls suddenly eased. Whaaa?! Why?! why are they easing?! Did they realize something we didn't realize? No. not really.

"Laura....I DON'T WANNA FIGHT ANYMORE!!" Rach exclaimed.

"NEITHER DO I, RACH!" Laura responded. With that, the 2 of them walked over to each other and hugged. Both of them crying tears of...Salt water. (Oy.)

At that time, both Zim and Dib were waking up from their fainting spells, only to see their sidekicks hugging one another. They were confused, you betcha!

"Umm...Laura?" Dib asked...

"SUSH! This is a sisterly moment!" Laura exclaimed.

"Oh.." Dib silenced.

After 3 and a half mintues of this nonsense, Zim got frustrated. He pryed Rach and Laura apart.

"OKAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!" He...yelled... (So mean...so mean..)

"Well...Zim..Laura and I aren't mad at each other anymore!" Rach gleamed.

"You..aren't? Are you still on my side?" He asked.

"Of course! But..." Rach thought. "Oh yeah..that's not gunna work, is it?"

Zim shook his head.

"Well...How about Laura and I don't fight each other, but...You and I can still be friends, Zim!" Rach concluded.

"Oh....Fine...IVE LOST AN ALLY!!!" Zim fell to his knees.

Laura and Dib looked at each other. Then to Rach. Then to Zim. Then to Each other. Then to Rach. Then to Zim again.

Laura shrugged.

So They all stood up. Dib, Laura, Rach, and Zim, and walked out from behind the library. Dib kicked Zim in the schin, but overall, it was a happy ending.

THEEEEEEE END.

PHEW!!! IM DOOONE! I'm so happy. Now wasn't that retarded?

And It just goes to show, you and your enemy are exactly alike. *nods*

I hope i didn't make any typos. @_@ 

AND...I hope it makes sense. @_@

PLEASE Read and...Respond! or..whatever the second R stands for!!


End file.
